


Random Posts from Tumblr for Your Amusement

by TangledStringsofFate



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Chocolate, Hetro/Bisexual/Pansexual/Homosexual relations, Inspired by The Witcher, Multi, Other, Witcher headcanons, relationships, sex and chocolate?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledStringsofFate/pseuds/TangledStringsofFate
Summary: Putting posts here from Tumblr. Random daydreaming and the need to share. Will keep adding to this as things strike my fancy.Please take with a grain of salt and I hope I inspire you to daydream and continue to write your own.
Relationships: Coen the witcher, Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s), Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Just Some Fun For The Night

Because I know some of you love this as much as I do, and I need a break from job searching, commissions, my job and housework. [Edit: added a little more here than the original post.]

Please like and share with your friends if you enjoyed it. Thank you.

/////

These are just headcanons and amusements for those that are curious about such things. Witchers are not normal. That is canon. Their high pain tolerances enhanced senses and crossed neuropathways lead to interesting situations when being intimate. That being said, they like pain with their pleasure. Some crave physical touch, but others don’t know how to handle it, BUT they have urges and look to fix their overactive libido. All witchers have to be careful not to hurt their partners since they are stronger than a human.

Witchers, their personalities and one night flings:

Geralt: Bisexual. A toucher. Leans towards women more than men. However when attraction stirs he may hunt you out. Likes to take control, but to someone like Yennifer he cannot deny her and probably has admitted to himself that she will be the death of him. Will try anything once. Has a furious amount of control and listens to his partner’s body. Can form strong attachments.

Eskel: Pansexual. Yerns to be touched. Almost painful for him, and fears rejection (in part to his scars). He hides it well, but you can catch a hungry look in his eyes if you say the right things and he can smell your arousal. He won’t be inappropriate in a social setting or first meeting you, he is a gentleman, but do not be surprised if he stalks into your room like the wolf he is and asks to get between your legs. Loves being ridden. Loves to taste, nip and run his hands over your while you squirm, tide up and at his mercy. Loves the way magic feels against his skin but unsure how to deal with BEING touched physically. Looks to Geralt to show him how to form strong attachments.

Lambert: Hetro. Still a prick, he will playfully smack and pinch and enjoys a soft body and sass. He talks dirty, which can be infuriating at times and girls have been known to gag him humorously. He is the type to steal underwear and chocolate and deliver kisses that taste like chocolate. He prefers women to come to him however, he has an annoying habit of popping up everywhere and sassing you. A player. Falls hard for women who prove their grit. He treats these women differently in intimate setting opening up a little more and a little more serious. Expect to be entwined with him all night. He does pull away when he starts to fall asleep - he doesn't like being touched when he's asleep.

Vesemir: Not the one-night stand type. Back in his day, he was a handsome man and had courted a few maidens. For the most part, he is ace - touch being too much for him he would rather keep at a sword distance from that. But he loved the romance and play and the women he encountered. He is attracted to women with soulful eyes, soft voices, and a shapely backside. He has to be emotionally attached to someone before sex happens - not an easy thing for a witcher.

Letho: Bi. He is self-aware of how intimidating and 'ugly' he looks to normal folk. It’s a tool to get things done and does nothing for his arousal. For the most part, he stays to himself and his fellow witchers. He has certain preferences for both sexes. Men have to be strong, able to handle a rough plough - he likes pain with his pleasure - usually other witchers. The scent of blood always strongly mingles with the musk of male on male. Women he has been attracted to tend to be curvier and are not afraid of him - this always piques his interest as to the "why?". He has always had a fascination for mothers - esp the fiercely protective ones that find ingenious ways to live through dire situations. He takes a woman carefully as he is afraid he might break them and thus moves slowly and ponderously. Don’t rush him. He appreciates communication and that drawl of his gets thicker the more aroused he gets.

Coen: Gay. Is a gentleman who WILL slip in a lot of sword innuendo. He will dance with a partner and knows their movements. Always complimenting. His hands - you never know where his hands are coming from because just as quickly as you think you know, he’s pulled away. He is much stronger than he lets on. He will press you into a wall and give long kisses when you two are alone. Close calls with death will award you both with passionate fucking and him marking you. He wants you to remember this. He wants to remember this.

Gaetan: If he likes what he sees, he will come off a little too strong - almost predatory. He could corner you without touching you and will talk in a low voice, his eyes catching yours and not letting go. He wants you to know what he is and what he wants. He doesn’t always respect boundaries esp if he gets all your signals right. Can be driven off if you don’t give him ground. Will stick around and sniff you out if you pique his interest before disappearing. Very push and pull type. Get's off on shocking you and will walk into your dagger just to watch the horror bloom across your face. Sees women as less threatening than men and will get him off quicker. The more docile you are, the quicker he disappears. He will never form emotional attachments due to his trauma in the Cat School. Very aromantic. He is the one to cling to you in deep sleep though, lean body wrapped around you.


	2. Because Life is a Little Frightening Right Now…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring you more Witchers doing a thing we all may love and appreciate. SO. You have chocolate.

Geralt: He will smell it on your person. Esp if it’s something he knows you really like. He may ask to have some just to watch the look on your face as you try to act innocent/sly because you’re hiding it on your person. You can say whatever you want, but in the end, that White Wolf is going to have a piece.

Ciri: (she IS a Witcher in my mind) She is the sort to horde chocolate. Milk chocolate is best, followed by something with peanuts or hazelnuts. She will share from time to time. She knows the noses of the other Witchers and does her best to squirrel it away. Gifting her with chocolate makes her a little suspicious but open to friendship. Gifting her with chocolate when your romantically involved with her gets loving approval.

Eskel: Chocolate makes him happy. Having you around makes him happy. Sharing it with kisses makes him ridiculous. He leaves you to bring the chocolate. He brings the vodka. It will be a good day/night.

Lambert: Like your panties, that shit goes missing. You look high and low for your chocolate and not so much as a wrapper could be found - Much like your heart. You will find out what happened to your chocolate the moment he kisses you. He does make up for it over a weekend. Somehow your heart shows up again. Panties are still MIA.

Vesemir: Treat him to some chocolate and you made a friend for life. He’s old fashioned and loves to savour a small piece every now and then. Thinks fondly of you when he does. 

Letho: It’s something he goes out of the way to get for himself from time to time as one of the few happy memories as a trainee was an old Witcher giving him some when he did exceptionally well in his training. This habit does not translate into his adulthood and one day he decides to tease you by taking your chocolate and using Quen on himself. So you watch on helplessly as he enjoys your bar of chocolate one nibble at a time. You can shout the abuse of power all you want, but until he’s done teasing, you ain’t touching him or HIS chocolate.

Coen: Not much for chocolate. Not much of a sweet tooth. Dried mango. He’d scarf that down. Fresh mango is something he has never experienced and when you bring him this, he is flabbergasted. Que bliss and juice dribbling down his chin as he tries to eat it skin and all. You’re left wondering if the peel is edible or not. He is shocked at the size of the pit.

Gaetan: He would give you a strange look, unsure if this is a trap or a horrible joke. Obviously, he hasn’t had much kindness lately. He remembers bringing chocolate to his sister – she is long gone now. You offer again and Gaetan cracks a sardonic grin. Asks what he has to do in return. Just an offering, you say, a gift and now you get a real smile, fine lines wrinkle around his cat eyes. Just like any cat, once fed, he’ll come back for more.


	3. More Late Night Amusements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an Eskel drabble babble...

Eskel has a habit of giving hugs from behind. He’s like a cloak or warm blanket even though he is not a big man, he has that enveloping energy that can leave you wondering where the air in your lungs had gone.

He likes to press the ruin of his face into long hair and his breath puffs out against skin or ear - sometimes he carries on quiet conversations this way - nothing serious - of course. Still a private thing, one body molded against another away from would-be spectators.


End file.
